The Feelings of Glorfindel
by Entmoot
Summary: What would Glorfindel think after The Fellowship of the Ring movie if he ever saw it, especially about his part going to Arwen? Wierd ending, and a surprise about the two elves. Please enjoy!(it is my first all elf story...)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Lord of the Rings, and I don't make any money what-so-ever from this. If you would like to talk to someone that does all of that stuff talk to Tolkien and his Enterprises. Warnings: Angst, a VERY strange ending, AU, uh, that's pretty much it. Here goes...  
  
The Feelings of Glorfindel  
  
As Glorfindel sat looking in wonder as all the previous noise coming from the screen ended as well as the incredibly small white type; he couldn't believe that there was some kind of story-telling that told that story so well. He also couldn't believe the injustice that was done to him, just for HER. Glorfindel reminisced on that day in October when finally he had found Ellasar, and proceeded helping him get the half-lings into his beloved land of Rivendell which he had already previously left, and sorely regretted that all the elves of the world had to leave just for men. Another injustice. Although, he didn't really mind leaving Middle- earth, even his beloved Rivendell, because he knew a time would come that men had to rule it. Everyone would be a lot better this way, and they couldn't leave Middle-earth like he had done, so the humans had to rule that land of which he loved. Though he wondered if many men would live there. But who WOULDN'T want to live there??? Went through his mind. Then his mind fell back to HER. SHE had taken all the glory from him, and in real life she had taken the glory out of his life, but not just in the situation of the half-lings and Ellasar...  
  
It was the summer sixty years in the time of men before all the hubbub of the ring had restarted. He was so happy, and he was happy because of HER. They were quite the couple back then. He even had the approval of HER father. He had been dating HER for quite a long time, and he knew that sooner or later it would be time for the love between him and HER to take full shape, and to blossom like the beautiful flowers of the spring in Rivendell. Within the next thirty-four hours Glorfindel was to propose to the wonderful, beautiful, perfect, intelligent, all of the above wonders and plus Lady Arwen. SHE was the light and mir* of his life. Glorfindel had never known such a feeling so strong when finally the time came, and he was going to do it, and soon become the wedded husband of his Lady Arwen. Then, things turned against the "young" elf that had left a scar on him and would until the end (if one ever comes) of his long, long, long days. "Lady Arwen, may I have a few more words with you in private?" Glorfindel quizzed HER, and looked as his best friend gave him a wink and a thumb up expecting within a few minutes Glorfindel would come back into his site holding HER and giving the announcement that they would soon be wed. "Certainly, what is it that you need, dear Glory?" That was HER nickname for the male elf that she was currently courting. He took her by the hand and led her about seven rooms down in the gigantic and beautiful House of Elrond. Of course, everything was beautiful in Rivendell. Glorfindel believed that must be an unwritten law that was no longer spoken to the children learning all of the rules and laws of the time. Finally, Glorfindel reached his favorite room in the entire house. Not the kitchen, or the fire room like most of the male elves his age liked, he was indeed in the old lore room of Elrond. Not that he liked to read all of those scrolls in there, he just found the room peaceful and quiet. Those two things seemed able to be found everywhere in Rivendell, but he just preferred this place for some reason that he wasn't quite sure of. "My Lady," he started, "I would like to inquire something of you, in which I hope that I know your answer." "You told me that you just had some private words to speak to me." "I will if you answer my inquire first." "What is it that you want, Lord Glorfindel?" she questioned. He gulped. Even though he thought he knew the answer and he couldn't be sure. He couldn't think of anyone though that could love this gorgeous elf more than he could and did love HER at the moment. "Well, my La-Lady Ar-Arwen," he started to stutter. This was the most important moment of his life. "You do know that I love you greatly, and I have the approval of your father, but the most important thing to me here, is that I love you. I wo-wou-would like to know if you would ind-indeed", he was cut short. "I have an idea of what you are asking, Glory, and unfortunately even if I'm wrong what I'm about to say must be said. Glorfindel", she too got cut off. A deep voice called to her in the lovely tongue of elvish. "Arwen, I need you immediately. The young elf child, Tawyn, is in the great need of both of our healing lore. Hurry, Arwen!!!" SHE rushed off without another word. Glorfindel wondered if ever there had been a worse time for young, troublesome Tawyn to get in the way of things. Then after sitting through the talking of Tawyn's kin, which he believed could've killed him, Arwen reappeared. "Hello, Glorfindel. We need to finish our talk, and if you need not to talk to me, I still need to have a talk with you." One of the little elves spoke up. It was the youngest, most foolish one. "Wow, you are a very pretty elf lady!!! Who are you? I'm Shilin." The other one spoke to this "Shilin". "Who is she, Shil?! Who is she?! How could you not know, you apple head??? That's the Lady Arwen!!! You know Lord Elrond's daughter?" "Oh, yeah," replied who Glorfindel thought was a very foolish elf-child. "Arwen, if you don't mind I seriously need to ask you something." "Okay, but I must TELL you something, Glory, and I'm going to do it right here right now. If you don't mind Shilin and Caden, I would like to be with Glorfindel alone." The children scattered, and if Glorfindel had known and had thought it would've made a difference he would've commanded the children to stay around him forever. The news finally came. "Glorfindel, I was trying to tell this to you earlier, but I got interrupted. There is now time for my telling. Glorfindel, I have fallen in love with another. I love you no longer more than a regular friend-elf. My love is Ellasar. Sorry, because I know this pains you a lot, but its how it goes. Fare you well, and when I leave may peace find you!" She turned and left, and Glorfindel was left there standing with his mouth ajar looking like an idiot. The tears came down, and after that his life had little purpose, and so when the time arose to find this Aragorn, who was also Ellasar, he couldn't resist it, and to be the one that HE had to turn to in his time of need. Of course they had met several times before and Ellasar considered Glorfindel his friend. Boy was he wrong.  
  
Arwen had destroyed his life and him altogether. Glorfindel never loved again, and always despaired when he forced to be in the same building as his former object of admiration. Now, after all the pain that she had left him, with NO peace mind you, she had all the glory on the thing that surly more people paid attention to than those idiotic books. Ellasar was also the Mr. Perfect. He got a kingdom, more true friends then could possibly be healthy, all the glory ANYONE could ever want, all the power, and most of all he had Arwen. It was a sore, sharp pain. Would Glorfindel normally care if he didn't get the glory he deserved? Absolutely not, he knew he just mostly lifted spirits, and provided the horse that helped get Frodo to safety. He didn't really care about glory. It wasn't on his "I must have this list", but then when Arwen got all the glory, and they made her look better than him. Well, it was almost just too much. Why did she have to get everything, along with that "king" of hers? It's not fair. I hate life. I should've killed her. My life wouldn't be any better in a jail cell, so I should've done it, but of course, I'm Glorfindel the idiot. Biggest idiot elf on the face of the planet.  
  
Then Glorfindel noticed he was now sitting in the darkness, and obviously while he was having his flashback his friends had left him. It was cold, dark, and lonely in the room. Normally, this would've caused him to up and leave, but the room all of a sudden felt like the very core of his soul, for his soul was cold, dark, and lonely; and had been for almost one hundred years. He then noticed he was in Elrond's new old lore room and there stood Arwen.  
  
* Means... Mir is the elvish word for jewel. 


End file.
